


Hurt

by UndertheWeather15



Category: Free Rein
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertheWeather15/pseuds/UndertheWeather15
Summary: Pin is desperate to keep Zoe from harm. So when they are faced with a dangerous situation, Pin makes a decision that almost costs him his life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hurt

Zoe yawned. She had woken up to the familiar flash of her phone screen, indicating that she had a notification. 

But before she opened it, she checked the time. It read 4:46 AM.

Who could possibly be texting her at this hour?

So she opened the notification, only finding; to little surprise, that it was Becky.

Her text read; in exact words, “Ghost pony is real.”

Zoe chuckled to herself on instinct, and then another text appeared. “But seriously, I can not sleep.”

So she sat up in her bed and texted back. “What’s up?”

It took a bit longer than she would have liked for Becky to respond, but eventually she did. “Wanna meet at the cafè tomorrow?”

There was a pause. Zoe knew that she meant today.

“Oops. I mean today.”

“Sure,” She responded. Then, after a few minutes set her phone down and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

She woke up at around 8:30 the following morning, quickly getting dressed and heading over to Bright Fields to greet Raven, who was in his assigned stall. 

The stallion neighed when he saw Zoe enter, turning his head toward her as she approached.

“Hey boy,” She said softly, rubbing her hand along the side of his neck, then patting his back. Raven let out a low neigh as he rubbed his face against her.

Zoe smiled and turned when she heard footsteps. She found Becky standing there, familiar smile; though slightly disturbed, on her face.

“Hey,” Zoe smiled.

“You will not believe what happened to me last night!” Becky exclaimed, eyes wide. “Jade is going to meet us at the café.”

Zoe nodded. “Okay.” She followed her out.

In summary, the whole café experience was pretty fun. Becky was rumbling on and on about how she had went down to the stable early in the morning, only to find Bob standing in the muck pile. 

And then he had flung some toward her.

They all laughed in joy. And after that, they walked around and talked until it got dark. Zoe was walking back to the stables when she got a text from Pin. Who also wanted to meet at the café.

No way she could turn her boyfriend down, so she accepted and sat at a table inside the café, looking up when she heard the door open. 

“Hey, Zoe,” He smiled softly at her as he sat beside her.

She smirked. “Where have you been all day, stable boy?”

Pin chuckled. “I’ve been pretty busy.”

Zoe grinned. “How’s the horsepital going?”

“It’s been great,” Pin opened his mouth to talk more, but not before the sound of a gunshot, breaking glass, and Zoe’s sudden yell of pain snapped him to attention.

“Zoe?!” He turned and noticed the blood trailing down her arm. She had her other hand over it as a black-suited and masked man entered the building. 

Pin hurriedly shoved Zoe behind him as he glared daggers at the person in front of them.

“Who the hell are you?”

As expected, the man didn’t respond. He only fired a bullet in their direction and Pin instantly felt a slight sting in his stomach and heard Zoe scream.

“PIN!”

After a few seconds, the pain started to set in. Pin felt his breath be yanked away and then slowly started to slump to the ground with a pained groan.

“PIN!” Zoe repeated as she rushed forward and grabbed him, lowering herself down with him as she rested his upper body in her lap, cradling his head as he coughed.

The man standing outside was spooked by something, and was gone within a few seconds.

“Zoe..” Pin whispered hoarsely, hand reaching out and grasping hers.

“You’re gonna be okay,” Zoe said quickly. Pin’s eyes were already hazy and struggling to keep contact with her own.

“Zoe..” Pin muttered again, shifting uncomfortably and then letting out a small gasp of pain.

Ted came rushing through the door, his face draining of color upon seeing his son bleeding on the floor of the café.

“Peter!” He was on his knees next to Zoe, grabbing something to place on Pin’s wound as he quickly pulled out his phone; hands shaking, and called an ambulance.

Pin’s gaze drifted over to his father’s for a split moment before locking onto Zoe again.

“I-I’m okay..” He coughed, body shaking.

“No you’re not!” Tears were streaming down Zoe’s face now. “You’re not! But y-you’re going to be..”

He reached his hand out, cupping the side of Zoe’s face and using his thumb to gently rub her cheek while he used the other to squeeze her hand as much as he could.

Zoe grabbed his wrist, physically shaking as familiar lights and sirens rang in the distance.

“Help is coming,” Ted reassured.

Pin gave a small smile at Zoe as the ambulance finally pulled up. But by then, he had lost consciousness.

Zoe and Ted hopped in the ambulance with them as they sped off toward a hospital.


End file.
